Power Rangers: The Sacred Gems Legacy
by HoneyWilderness
Summary: The power coins weren't lost, only converted into several stones, many of which were to be presented to next generation of rangers. But fate has taken a dangerous turn and Jason must reunite with his wife and children before it's too late. Problem is that


Author's Note: Sacred Gems has been in the works for over two years now, and is a collaboration between two authors. ChildOfDarkness1988 and pikachucranstongirl. Also, Miranda is not what you would consider a Mary Sue. She is a very well developed character that is not based on either author or any of our friends. Her character will be better explained as time goes on… and we have a little surprise for you guys in future chapters!

1997: This is when Trey comes to Earth and has to transfer his powers to Jason… We've changed this so that Trey also brings his daughter either right away or soon after Jason has to hand over the gold ranger powers to Trey again. They hit it off and in 1998 they get married. Before this, the power coins are turned into gems including the Gold Ranger powers… I know this doesn't make much sense but we had to do it to make it so that we could have at least two teams of rangers fit into the whole caboodle…

1998: Like I said, Jason and Miranda get married as well as a few other ranger couples… They also move to the Puget Sound area in the State of Washington. Originally the whole story was going to take place in ChildOfDarkness1988's home town of Fresno, California, but We decided that things might fit a bit better in WA…

1999: Jason and Miranda give birth to twins, a boy and a girl: Jason "Jay (or Jaybird)" Lee Scott Jr, and Trinity Scott.

After this is when things get a bit fuzzy… A war starts somewhere… and in 2004, Jason goes off to fight in this war… We think we might just say it's the War in Iraq that we're going through now, but I'm not sure… At this time, we do believe Jaybird and Trinity would be only five years old which works out with a few things… like the whole concept of Jay thinking his Daddy is a hero…

Things get even fuzzier after this… anyway W're going to start this off with a flashback in Jason's POV…

Power Rangers

The Sacred Gems Legacy:

Chapter One: Only In Our Dreams

_**My ears almost seem to twitch at the sound of my beautiful wife's car pulling up into the driveway as I lay back in our Hammock, my eyes closed as one leg pushes me from side to side. I can hear my son jumping out of the minivan and run into the house, letting the front door slam shut. Before I know it, he's struggling to push the sliding glass door open and calling out to me.**_

"_**Daddy! Guess what I learned today?" I crack my eyes open at the sound of his voice as he runs closer and suddenly stops right over my head and grins at me. "Daddy!" he yells, frustrated with my unwillingness to play along**_

"**_Okay, okay, I give up…" I laugh as he begins to tickle my neck._**

"_**We learned the Kata! Sensei Mark says that I got it perfect the first time!" he cries, his voice cheerful despite the fact that he's just spent the past two hours in Karate class. Then again, he'd been begging to take classes since he was old enough to talk, so it wasn't surprising that he took to Karate like a Sea Gull to the beach.**_

"_**Are you going to show me, or do I have to go into Sensei mode this soon after class?" I say, knowing that he's just dying to show me. He's still dressed in his white Gi, something that takes me back to when I was his age and just starting to learn the art of Karate.**_

"_**Yep! Watch me, okay Daddy?"**_

"**_I'm watching." He starts the first Kata as soon as I say those two magic words, and I can only wonder if he's somehow managed to inherit some sort of Karate Master Gene, because I've never known anyone to get the Kata memorized and perfected so quickly after being shown it in class. I smile at him and suddenly everything seems to slip out of place. My four year old son's cheerful expression and our peaceful backyard are replaced by the hot sun and gunfire. I'm unable to move from where I am, unable to call out to someone who could help and suddenly, it all changes once again and I hear concerned voices and can feel the heat of a bright light of some sort over me._**

I crack my eyes open just a tad bit, only to find the world a blur. My mouth feels dry and I can't close it for some reason… It feels like someone has shoved some sort of tube down my throat. A bright light shines above me, the warmth making me wish I were back in my hammock. _Where the hell am I? _ Suddenly the light is pushed away and my eyes focus just enough for me to realize there are others around me, in the type of clothes that only doctors and nurses usually wear. I nearly panic, realizing that I'm in a hospital bed, probably in a hospital somewhere.

"It's good to see you awake. I need to ask you some questions, but because you've still got that tube in your mouth, you'll have to answer by squeezing my hand once for no, and twice for yes. Do you understand?" A man asks. To me he looks like a doctor. I squeeze his hand twice in reply.

Almost a week later, I'm able to have the tube taken out of my throat, a huge relief to both myself and the doctors and nurses, although my voice is extremely hoarse. Finally the doctor is able to ask certain questions that he hadn't been able to before, including asking me what my name was or if I remember who I am. Luckily I knew exactly who I was, Jason Lee Scott, Black Belt, Former Red Power Ranger (Although I didn't tell the doctor that…), Loving Husband and Father to a beautiful wife and two amazing kids, and a proud officer of the United States Navy. In turn, I force myself to ask the doctor some questions, like, what year were we in, and how long I'd been in the hospital, seeing as I had lost most of the muscle that I'd worked so hard during Middle and High School to get. Last I could remember, it had been year 2004, the same year we had gone off to war. The answer was something I never would have expected. I'd been in a coma for about ten years, without the doctors knowing my identity or anything. Honestly I was shocked as hell when I was told. I asked if there was any way that I could contact my family, that I had to let them know I was okay, and the doctor allowed me to write down all the info I could remember. I gave him a ton of phone numbers, quite a few addresses, and even a few email addresses. All I could do was try and recover while I waited for any response back.

The first thing the doctor told me when he returned was that he'd been unable to make contact my wife and kids, but contact with his mother had been made, and she was already making arrangements to fly all the way to Florida. That was where I was. The state of Florida, the exact opposite of Washington, but very similar to California, the place I grew up.

It was while I was working on some exercises to build up strength in my legs that my mother came in, and for some reason I was totally embarrassed. Of course, I could totally understand just why I was so uneasy about being seen like this. I hadn't been this helpless since I was a little kid and that had been before I'd ever started karate lessons.

"Jason…" She said, probably a little shocked that it was really me as she walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Mom… Long time no see, huh?" I replied, and she frowned at me.

"Jason, We all thought you were dead! That's what we were told." She said in the type of voice I remembered back from when I was 11 and we had to leave our old house because of my drunken Father.

"What? You mean Miranda and the kids think I'm dead?" I could feel the blood rush from my face as I realized what that meant. I had promised Jaybird that I'd come back and that he'd be able to show me everything he'd learned while I'd been gone. I can still remember that last letter Miranda had sent me from the three of them, about how Jay wanted me to come home soon, and that Trinity was starting to wake up at night calling my name.

And all of a sudden, I knew that I had to hurry up and get back on my feet so that I could go back home and set things straight. Miranda was going to be furious at the Navy for not knowing… Jaybird would probably be pissed off that I hadn't returned sooner, and Trinity… Well, I just didn't want to think about what Trinity would be up to. I'd already done the math in my head. Jay and Trinity would both be 15 now…and somehow I knew things wouldn't be all fine and dandy when I got back.

Finally, after about a week and about a million tests, the doctors had allowed me out but had cautioned me to take it easy. I was going to be in a wheelchair for a while before I got back enough strength to stand up and walk again. After all, 10 years of doing nothing had taken away so much muscle, just because it had been unused. My mom was more than willing to help me with the exercises that I had to do each and every day to build that strength I needed back up. I know she hated to see me this way, just as much as I couldn't stand sitting all the time, but at least I was getting closer to being able to walk.

We took the train back to California, mostly because it was easier for a wheelchair to get into, and two, because I sort of wanted to see the country and how things have changed in the ten years I'd been gone. Mom had told me a lot about what she knew about my kids and Miranda but wasn't even sure where Miranda and the kids lived anymore since she hadn't been in touch with them since before the twins turned eight. She'd tried calling, writing, emailing, but nothing came back. For me, things looked terribly bleak, and when I slept, I was plagued by haunting dreams of monsters attacking my family. I'd go into detail, but some of the dreams are just too gory, even making me sick to my stomach.

Once back in Angel Grove, I was given a warm welcome by quite a few of my old friends. Tommy even showed up, and shocked the hell out of me by having short spiky hair as opposed to the way I remember he used to have his hair long and usually tied back. Even his profession was something I would have never expected. He was now a High School Science Teacher, and also had a doctorate in Paleontology. On a side note, he now had four ranger colors to his name instead of the three he'd had years ago.

I'd been told that Trini had been killed in a car crash, but not before bringing 2 wonderful kids into the world with the help of Billy. Kimberly had confessed to Tommy, the real reason for the letter… and now my good ol buddy was a part time father to two kids… twins of course, as it seemed that all former rangers had a tendency for twins… Zack hadn't been heard from in quite a while, and Rocky had married Kat. The rest kinda drifted off to wherever and nobody really seemed to care. Melissa, Adam's widow, was back in Angel Grove with AJ and Adrianna and had been able to inform me that letters from Jaybird had stopped just shortly before Jay's eighth birthday as well and they too were concerned.

After a few days, Trey had arrived and we'd gotten to work trying to track down Miranda and the kids, only to find out that shortly after contact with my family had stopped, that monsters had started attacking seemingly randomly in Washington. Upon learning this I felt even more need to get there right away, and we were soon on our way to Everett, if only to check out the house that I, along with Miranda, Jaybird, and Trinity had lived in so many years before. I was very hopeful that I would find my family safe and sound, but somehow, deep in my heart, I knew something bad must have happened.

A/N: We're going to end it here now. We hope that you have enjoyed this. It's been in the works for over two years now and we hope to be able to write more of this story. Any comments you'd like to send us please put in your review.We did a lot of work just to get to four pages... Here's an idea, try and guess what Jason will find when he gets to Everett. Please leave a review, they mean a lot to us!


End file.
